bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsura Uzūhara
:"Philosophical Philanthropist of the Soul Society." - Seireitou-shishō Katsura Uzūhara (柚原澤桂, Uzuuhara Katsura) is the current Captain of the Thirteenth Division, his lieutenant being Nasaki Kōetsuji. He is also an instructor at Shinō Academy, taking up the role of Hakuda professor. Appearance Personality Katsura is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from the captain. Due to his high moral code, Katsura will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. However, when training them, he is perfectly alright with the idea of brutal training in order to get them to learn. He is also quite perceptive, and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Mikami Karasumori, and knows when they are lonely. Almost surprising from his position and appearance, Katsura is quite the womanizer, constanting hitting on his lieutenant and the Captain of the Tenth Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. He tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other Captains, excluding Shien Ōretashi. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. The slightly eccentric Katsura also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him. Despite this, Katsura is more than capable of using force to take down or annihilate an opponent. Due to his long-standing position with the Shinō Academy, Katsura is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like Seireitou Kawahiru; albeit, Seireitou is also known for using underhanded deception during battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, even if that child is really an adult but in child-like appearance. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill an opponent whom he deems to be "a hidden innocent." History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hakuda Grandmaster: Almost unrivaled in this area, Katsura is a master of the martial arts. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Kamui to fight seriously. Katsura can effortlessly disarm even someone of Captain status of their Zanpakutō bare-handed. Furthermore, he is versed all manners of martial art combat, to the point that he claimed that there was five hundred methods in which one could crush an opponent's back. While what credibility that claim holds is debatable, he is able to effortlessly find and attack the weakest points of an opponent's stance. Incredible Speed: Katsura is well-trained in the use of flash step, able to escape the view of an opponent almost instantly, and reappear behind them without so much as a sound. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Zanpakutō The name of Katsura's Zanpakutō is unknown, and is also rarely seen on his person. Due to his masterful martial art ability, he foregoes the need for it. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet revealed Quotes Behind the Scenes